1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and particularly to low profile, multiple deck connectors with improved cross talk isolation.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
As a way of increasing the density of connectors, particularly telecommunications and data communications connectors, the concept of ganging receptacle connectors together in a common housing has been proposed. Placing rows of ganged connectors in stacked relationship has also been proposed. Such arrangements have been particularly prevalent in the telecommunications and data communications fields, in which FCC standardized RJ series modular jacks are commonly used.
As the number of I/O ports incorporated into each piece of equipment has increased, designers have sought ways to increase the number of ports present in a given space and minimize the amount of circuit board space required for the receptacles. One limiting factor on the effort to bring I/O ports closer together has been the need to maintain cross talk between ports (as well as within ports) at acceptable low levels, to maintain signal transmission integrity through the connector. Meeting cross talk specifications has been rendered more difficult by the ever increasing frequency of the transmitted signals, resulting especially from the drive toward higher and higher data transmission rates. To address cross talk considerations, the approaches have been to provide metal shields between the terminals of adjacent ports or maintain spatial distances between signal lines of the ports. This thwarts efforts to pack ports closer together. Other arrangements for minimizing cross talk utilize specially configured terminals that either follows circuitous routes through the connector or employ lengthy parallel paths to cancel cross talk. These latter mentioned efforts increase the complexity of the connector and raise its manufacturing cost.